Eternal Snow
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Dark et Krad sont scellé à jamais. Qui en souffre le plus? RisaXDark


**Auteure:** Moi, j'imagine... G.S.

**Rating:** K

**Couple:** RisaXDark, toile de fond RikuXNiwa

**Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ecrire ça, ces personnages, à part le fils de Niwa, ne m'appartiennent pas. Et Eternal Sow non plus, c'est pas à moi %)

**Note:** Eternal Snow version Mitsuki (piano) est recommandé pour le fond sonore %)

* * *

**Kimi wo suki ni natte **

**Dorekurai tatsu no kana**

**Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**

**Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**

_Si longtemps après, toujours je pense à toi._

_Mes paroles décousues se perdent dans le vent._

_J'espère que tu ne souffres pas._

_Je voudrais tellement te revoir, mais je sais que c'est impossible. _

**Yuki no youni tada shizukani**

**Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**

_Si un jour j'arrive à t'oublier, alors punis-moi._

_Je ne suis qu'une pauvre imbécile qui n'arrive pas à se défaire de son passé._

_Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier, c'est ainsi._

_Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de ce qui s'est passé._

**Hold me tight **

**Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku nakatta yo**

**I love you **

**Namida tomaranai**

**Konnan ja kimi no koto**

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo _Niwa et Riku sont heureux, Hiwatari aussi, de son côté. Eux non plus n'oublient pas._

_Comment pourrait-on oublier toute cette histoire ?_

_Je sais que tu es heureux que Niwa aille bien, qu'il ait un petit garçon._

_Mais ce petit garçon ne sera jamais voleur fantôme._

_C'est ainsi._

_Tu es parti pour toujours._

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana**

**Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta**

_Depuis ce jour, je dépéris lentement mais sûrement._

_Comment pourrait-il en aller autrement ?_

_Je t'aimais tant, Dark. Le grand voleur fantôme._

_Je ne mange plus, je ne souris plus._

_Hier, ou bien un autre jour, je suis tombée._

_Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte._

_Il n'y a que toi qui comptait à mes yeux, Dark._

_Je n'ai aucune raison de rester en vie. _

**Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de**

**Ima tokashite yukenai kana**

_J'aimerai tant revenir en arrière. Tu es cruel d'être parti ainsi, Dark._

_Comment pouvais tu croire que je t'oublierai ?_

_Niwa et Riku ont appelé leur fils Dark, en souvenir de toi._

_Mais moi, je n'ai même pas d'enfant de toi. Je n'ai rien de toi. Tu ne m'as rien laissé._

_Je t'aime, mon cher voleur fantôme._

_Et jamais, non jamais, je n'accepterai de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi que j'aime._

_Je suis tombée avec cette certitude._

_Je suis tombée au milieu des iris, en pensant que je te retrouverai ainsi._

**Hold me tight **

**Oreru hodo tsuyoku**

**Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo**

**Samukunai youni to**

**I miss you **

**Kimi wo omou tabiamikake no kono mafuraa**

**Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo  
**

_Mais je me suis réveillée._

_Vivante._

_Quand __je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit d'hopital._

_Riku, Niwa, leur petit Dark et Hiwatari étaient à mon chevet._

_Oui, même Hiwatari._

_C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais._

_Oui, tu le sais, au fond de toi. Simplement vous étiez rivaux._

_Quel gâchis, n'est ce pas ?  
_

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**

**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?**

_Tu me manques tellement, Dark._

_Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir ton ombre derrière la vitre de ma chambre._

_Je veux me lever, mais je m'effondre au sol._

_Tu entres, mais ce n'était que Niwa, qui, affolé, me remet sur mon lit avant d'appeler l'infirmière. Je leur cause tellement de souci à tous. J'aimerai pouvoir les libérer._

_J'ai mal… Tu me manques…_

_Je ferme les yeux, je te vois me sourire, tu t'approches et tu m'embrasses._

**Hold me tight konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you **

**Mune ni komiageru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo**

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai, tu peux en être sûr._

_Je vais bientôt te rejoindre._

_Je t'aime, Dark._

**Hold me tight**

**I love you**

* * *

« Duuuuuuuuuuut … »

Un sifflement continu s'échappe de l'appareil de tension cardiaque de Risa Harada. Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari et Riku Niwa anciennement Harada, suivis de Dark Niwa, se précipitent dans la pièce.

Le médecin arrive peu après, mais ne peut que constater l'heure du décès.

« Risa Harada, repose en paix. »

C'est Satoshi Hiwatari qui vient de parler, les autres sont trop choqués.

Risa Harada, le premier amour de Daisuke Niwa.

Risa Harada, la sœur jumelle de Riku Niwa.

Risa Harada, l'amoureuse éperdue de Dark, le grand voleur fantôme.

Daisuke Niwa ouvre grand la fenêtre, comme pour libérer l'âme de la défunte.

« Dark, attends-la. Elle vient te rejoindre. »

Riku Niwa, en pleurs, le rejoint.

« Dark, Risa… Vous êtes heureux maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

Et une brise légère vient sécher les larmes qui coulent sur leurs joues, comme pour acquiescer.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Je n'ai RIEN dit.

**Moi:** Tant mieux.

**Yuki:** C'est joli, mais c'est triste. Pourquoi tu fais que ça, pratiquement?

**Moi:** J'y peux rien, j'chuis comme ça.

**Kaito:** J'ai rien compris à cette histoire, qui peut m'expliquer?

**Tous sauf Kaito:** ... Uresei...

**Kaito:** Bande de méchants... Bon, review?


End file.
